The lone wolf
by Blood fall901
Summary: Accalia is a she wolf who moved to the coast can she keep her secret and will she discover the secret of the people who live there.
1. Character list

Author note-

The story OC originates from Stoneybridge who as moved due to wolfs been hunted there to start a new life and her mother getting a job in Australia . This is not a crossover but I may do one in the future ;]

Accalia is her mother adoptive daughter so her mother doesn't know about her being a wolf.

Characters from Mako mermaids-

Zac

Evie

Rita Santos

Cam

Carly

Mimmi

Ondina

Sirena

David

My Oc's-

Accalia (Name means 'she wolf' it Latin)

Chris

Thanks for reading :] And enjoy.


	2. new life

The lone wolf stared and the lonely desolated moon the pain and emptiness of losing her best friends creeps up on her.

Accalia had eventually succumbed to sleep after a long night sleep of jetlag the early morning welcomed her. she decided to try and explore her new home town after fleeing from Stoneybridge England to the sweet sunny rays of Queensland, Australia near coast. She did not know how to get back to her new home and her parent had not gotten round to buying her a new mobile phone. Accalia was getting thirsty and hungry her tummy rumbling she could murder a medium rare burger. She sat down at a table at a local café to rest.

Few moments later a friendly looking boy came over to greet Accalia.

"Hi welcome to the Juice-net café" he said in a cheerfully manor. " my name's David and I'll be your server can I get you anything?" He added.

"Yeah" Accalia said " I will have strawberry smoothie and medium rare burger please " She added.

"Your not from round here are you?" David suspiciously asked.

"No" Accalia replied. "How do you know that? She added.

"Your English accent kind of gives it away" he replied.

David took Accalia order and left.

A few minutes later David came back with Accalia order He then sat the order down in front of Accalia and left. Accalia finished her meal and left her table and continue to walk out of café when she passed four strange girls who smelt of fish she quickly edged out of the café.

Few moments later she found a path out of the beach and navigated her way home just in time for her curfew she had spent all her day at the beach exploring.

"where have you been young lady" asked her mother.

"Exploring" Accalia tiredly replied.

Accalia climbed the long stairs to her bedroom and threw on her pyjamas and slipped into a deep sleep.

The next day Accalia mom dropped her of at school early to meet the principal.

"Good luck Accalia" her mom shouted from the car.

Soon after Accalia's mother left the principal approached Accalia. Accalia smelled the principal from a mile away again smell of fish burned her nose and Accalia wondered why people smelt of fish.

Hi Accalia I am the principal Rita Santos but you can call me Miss Santos" the principal started " I will take you to your first class" she added.

They where the last to arrive " Good morning students I would like to introduce new student today, all the way from England, please welcome Accalia moon"

Accalia took a seat at the back of the class, she was grateful that principal hadn't made her stand up and talk to the class. It soon became clear however that these kids were way ahead of her class in England. It soon became lunch time and she wanted some meat she lined up only to discover it was juice and salad.

Accalia found an empty table and sat down staring blankly into space.

Few moments later a group of people placed there trays down beside hers.

"Hi your then new girl right I'm Carly and this is cam and I believe you met David " Carly calmly said.

" Yes" David replied. " we met at the café" He added. " we normally sit a this table with our friends Zac and Evie you are welcome to stay" he calmly added.

"No, no I didn't mean to take your table I will leave" Accalia replied.

Carly grabbed Accalia arm "No stay" she said.

"It ok I need to get some air before next lesson" Accalia replied.

Accalia lack of oxygen was making her vein's boil and she did not want to transform into her wolf in front of everybody.

Just as Zac and Evie approached the table Accalia ran to exit.

"what was wrong with her" asked Evie.

"she just need some air" replied Carly.

Last lesson was under swing it was a cross country race and everyone except Accalia was not looking forward to it.

Accalia and her classmates quickly got change and headed to field they all got lined up even principle Santos had come to watch. on the whistle Accalia and the rest of the class was sprinting of in to the distance It was a hot day and everyone except Accalia was sweating it was pretty easy to run past all the class but to protect her secret she kept pace with the fastest boy her wolf wanted to break out but she had to keep her adrenaline under control the past the finish line but to much to her surprise the boy who name was Chris kept bragging to his friends and this seem to anger Accalia she wanted to challenge him.

"I'm so fast I even managed to out past that girl" he shouted.

"Oi" Accalia shouted. " Anybody here could out pass you" she shouted back.

"Yes who" he replied.

"Me" Accalia growled back.

"ok your on" he replied.

It was the end of the day and school was out Accalia was getting ready to race Chris she needed to be fast though it seemed tonight was a full moon.

Evie, Zac ,Carly, Cam and principle Santos along with the three strange girls had taken a seat to watch the epic race. when Accalia approached the field.

"Accalia please come over here I want to introduce you to my nieces" principle Santos shouted.

Accalia walked over to where they where sitting.

" This Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi" principle Santos started." Are you ready to race?" she added.

"Yes" Accalia replied." Nice to meet you Sirena, Ondina and mimmi " she added.

Accalia took her place on the race line and they both sprinted of into the distance Accalia decided to let the boy have his fun as he took the lead they both reached the end and turn back to run back this was Accalia chance the presence of the moon that was rising slowly gave her the strength with all her might she bypassed him. Her eyes turn a silver golden colour which Mimmi had notice and had decided to tell her friend's tonight at the moon pool she gasped. Accalia smashed the finish line as it was getting late she ran to quickly get changed and headed out to the beach.

Accalia jumped quickly in to the small wooded boat and paddled it out to sea she was heading for the small island opposite the beach.

meanwhile at the moon pool Mimmi , Ondina , Sirena ,Zac and Evie were spending the full moon in the pool together when Mimmi told the others of what she saw.

Accalia stolen boat had made it to the island just in time before the moon surfaced her transformation had started the sliver liquid in her veins swam around her body her eyes turned golden she was on all fours her red coat shimmed under the moonlight she tilted her head back and howled in to the night.

At the moon pool the howl echoed.

"what was that?" asked Ondina.

"It sounded like a wolf" Zac answered.

"There are no wolves on Mako!"Evie said.

They all stared at each over giving worried looks on there faces...


	3. Discovering secrets

The next morning Accalia awoke to the bright sunny island she had no idea what time it was but she knew she would be late for school and she knew that her mother would be worried and seeing that she didn't have a phone she need to quickly hurry home to change and let her mom know she was safe.

Accalia jumped back into the wooded boat and set of back to the beach as she approached at the corner of her eye she saw something unbelievable a long orange thing splashed near her boat she reached the beach and jumped out running back to her house.

"where have you been" her mother shouted." I was so worried"

"sorry I was exploring the beach and lost track of time I must have fallen asleep" Accalia replied.

"well just make sure it doesn't happen again" her mother replied handing Accalia her new phone.

Accalia charged up the stairs to her bedroom and flung on her favourite ripped t -shirt and short skirt and ran to school.

She was the last one to enter the class the teacher still hadn't yet arrived she quickly hurried to her seat.

The teacher at last arrived and started the lesson her name was miss Treble she seemed to be in a queer mood Accalia lack of sleep seemed to settle and the lesson seemed to drag on she fell asleep it only seemed like two minutes before she was startled awake she had missed most of the lesson and miss Treble was not happy she was furious.

"You have missed most of the lesson" screamed miss Treble. " You will have to catch up" she added.

The day seemed to blur and before Accalia knew it was end of the day. She sent a quick message to her mother.

" **I gonna be late studying at he juice -net café see you later x** "

Accalia reached the café and took an empty table outside so she could listen to the calm sound of the waves as the crashed on to the beach she reached in to her backpack and took out her work.

Zac and Evie had arrived at the café and stood observing Accalia. Evie was certain it was her who she saw in the boat earlier and she was really confused she decided to approach Accalia.

"Do you mind me siting here" Evie asked.

"no" Accalia replied.

"why where you so tired today at school?" asked Evie.

"I didn't sleep really well last night" Accalia quickly replied.

Evie stood up and walked away she was going to meet her friends at Mako island and she didn't want to be late. Evie gracefully jumped of the dock into the sea and with a swish of her tail sped of into the distance.

Evie soon arrived at the moon pool where Sirena, Mimmi and Ondina was chilling.

"Hi Evie is everything ok" asked Sirena.

"no" Evie replied " I think that the new girl Accalia is hiding something" she added.

"why?" asked Ondina.

"I saw her on a boat this morning heading back to the docks from Mako island" Evie replied.

" That could have something to do with her eyes changing" added Mimmi.

" I think we should keep an eye on her" said Evie.

All four mermaids agreed.

Accalia had finished her work and decided to head back to her home to lie down. when Accalia eventually woke up it was late she checked her alarm clock in read **5.30pm** suddenly the door bell rang.

Accalia opened the door there stood Mimmi , Evie ,Sirena and Ondina.

" we just want to make sure you where ok and to welcome you to neighbour hood" Evie explained.

Just as Evie had finished her sentence the moon had risen and was casting a spell over Accalia her eyes flashed golden yellow moon was pulling her to island Accalia as quick as a flash took of towards the docks she was going to steal another boat.

Evie, Sirena ,mimmi and Ondina ran after her making sure Accalia couldn't see them. Accalia unhooked the boat and headed out to the sea. Evie, Sirena, Mimmi and Ondina and Zac who had met up with them jumped quickly into the sea and with a swish of there tails swam of to Mako. Accalia had arrived at the island and quickly walked of deeper into the island something was calling her. Evie , Sirena, Mimmi, Ondina and Zac was not far behind her they where very worried.

Accalia walked in a strange cave with Celtic symbols she could not read them she suddenly snapped out of her trance she was so scared she ran out. she bumped in to Ondina knocking her flying.

The moon was shining brighter and Accalia wolf was breaking through her veins turned silver colour she did not want any body to see her transform she ran of deeper into Mako island she knelt down and there stood in her place was her wolf.

Evie, Sirena, Mimmi, Ondina and Zac was so shocked the decided to split of to go look Accalia.

Evie, Sirena, Ondina expected to find Accalia but instead came face to face with a wolf they where all scared. Accalia pounced in fear but Ondina was ready and struck Accalia with her moon ring...


	4. mysterious beginnings

Accalia woke to a banging headache she could not remember the events of the previous night she slowly sat up to the wonders of a majestic cave in the middle of the cave a wondrous pool of blue water simmered in sunlight . Accalia could not see any means of escape she careful edged herself around pool trying to look for away out the only way out seemed to be the pool summoning all her remaining strength she jumped in to the soothing water the exit was deep underwater closing her eyes she swam.

Reaching the edge of the coast she jumped back in to her boat and headed back to the dock she knew she would have to stay away from those girls. she ran home slammed the door and ran to her room she started to run the shower after she washed she threw on her pyjamas and climbed into her soft bed she quickly fell to sleep.

Back at Rita's everyone was still in shock they did not know what to do. Rita slowly walked from behind the bookcase carrying plates of seafood for every to snack on.

"What happened last night" Rita asked.

"well you know the new girl Accalia she not human" explained Mimmi.

"What do you mean?" asked Rita.

"well her eyes turn golden yellow and she transformed into a wolf" Ondina replied.

Rita gasped in shock.

"It can't be possible it just a legend!" Rita exclaimed out loud.

"what can't be possible?" asked Zac.

"Accalia is a wolf blood from a old Celtic tribe" Rita replied.

Everyone fell silent.

Back at Accalia's house Accalia was over come with sleepless dreams of a women dressed in black robes it seemed she was trying to communicate with Accalia. Accalia quickly awoke to cold sweat having a quick shower she threw on some cloths and decided to head to the beach as she arrived she found a quiet space between two rock she sat down and listen to the calm sound of the waves.

Evie, Zac, Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena had gone for a swim they where still concerned for Accalia they soon came to the shore and Evie and Sirena spotted Accalia siting on some rocks they quickly dried themselves and cautiously approached Accalia.

"Are you ok" asked Evie.

"Not really" Accalia replied.

"Care to tell us why" sirena cautiously asked.

"No" Screamed Accalia as she ran of in to the distance. Accalia reached the juice-net café she quietly sat down and stared out to sea a rush of emotions swept thought her body.

Evie and sirena made the way back to Rita's they did not know what to do Accalia seemed so distant. Back at Rita's Mimmi and Ondina was hanging out Sirena and Evie had brought some sea food to snack on while they came up with a plan to get Accalia to talk to them about her problem's. Accalia had eventuality finished at café and it was becoming evening and Accalia wanted some answers and she knew the only way to do that visit the cave on Mako. At Rita everyone was ready to go there separate ways Evie shift had started at the juice-net café and Ondina had gone to meet Eric so Sirena and Mimmi had decided to go for a swim at Mako in no time they arrived moon pool to relax. Accalia had eventually arrived on Mako she had finally found the ancient cave she slowly decided to walk inside the cave wall where filled with writing of unknown language that Accalia could not understand. At the moon pool Mimmi and Sirena had decided to have a race in the ocean when the stumbled upon a boat the decided to head to shore to investigate. Accalia was still at cave when all of a suddenly she blacked out at the same time Sirena and Mimmi had entered the cave they tried to wake Accalia but they couldn't Accalia was permanently asleep.

Accalia awoke to nothingness the white background made her felt empty from the corner of her eye she saw a blanked shadow she called out "who their?"

"A friend" the shadow replied.

"Show yourself" Accalia shouted.

The shadow formed into a women who again wore black robes her hair was chestnut and she had wicked smile.

"who are you?" asked Accalia.

"All in good time" replied the women. "you need to read the writing on the cave walls it will explain everything to you" she added.

"How? I can't read it" Accalia replied.

"you will during the next full moon" women explained. But before the women could explain anymore Accalia was slowly wakening up she quickly jolted awake screaming.

Accalia did not awake in the strange cave but in an unknown place she had never been before there sat Sirena and Mimmi and her principle she was so confused.

"where am I" Accalia asked.

"At my house" Rita replied. " what happened are you ok? Sirena and Mimmi said that they found you unconscious " she added.

Confused Accalia could not reply she just stared of into the distance she did know if she could trust these people everything was becoming a blur...


	5. The new boy

**Hi thanks for reading I have decided to add some romance to this story so in this chapter there be an new Oc who has a secret of his own and a I have added a teacher oc. ;]**

* * *

Accalia was still at Rita's house she had been there for about an hour paralysed in thought.

"Well we are waiting" Rita impatiently said. Accalia snapped out of her trance she had no intension of telling anybody who she was neither could she see an exit.

"Is there away out of here?" Accalia quickly asked.

"Yes threw the bookcase" Mimmi butted in. Seeing this as her only opportunity Accalia sprinted towards the bookcase and ran out of the house. The rest of them was shocked and angry they want the truth but they knew that only Accalia could provide them with the information of her past. Everyone except Rita had gone for a swim to clear their heads. Accalia had successful avoided everyone for the rest of the day. Night approached and Accalia had gone to bed.

The next morning Accalia had overslept and was going to be late for school she quickly threw on some cloths and raced to school upon arriving to school lesson had already started from the corner of her eye she saw a tall boy who wore black trousers and T -shirt that seemed to have spikes sticking out his hair was pitch black like coal and he had wicked grin he seemed to be lost.

"Are you lost?" Accalia nervously asked.

The boy did not answer he just stared Blankley down at the ground trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey I'm talking to you" angrily said Accalia.

The boy had no other choice but to answer he liked her fire.

"Oh hi" the boy finally replied. "Yeah I'm lost" he added. "Can you take me to the principle's office?" he asked.

Accalia took him to meet Rita Accalia did not think this was a good idea she did not want to talk to her or at least see her. They both made it to the office Accalia nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rita said.

Accalia and the boy quickly walked inside the principle was not happy her face had changed from a smile to a frown upon seeing Accalia.

"Why aren't you in class" snapped Rita.

"She was showing me around" The boy quickly interrupted.

Accalia quickly ran of to first lesson she wondered if she would see the mysterious boy every again. It was sometime after first lesson and the principle had brought the boy to class.

"Hello class this is Ryan Jackson he is new so I want you all to be nice to him" Rita explained.

It had only been bothering Accalia a tiny bit from when she saw the boy this morning. Now she knew how uneasy the boys presence was making her feel. Her teacher Mr Hooper saw her uneasy look.

"Well Ryan you can sit at the back of the class with Accalia" He quickly said.

With everyone settled Rita left the classroom and continued back to her office and class was underway most of the day had pasted and it was lunch time Accalia wanted to avoid those girls from yesterday and eat lunch in peace. She found a nice quiet place behind a tree where she took out her ham sandwiches and quietly munched down on them.

After lunch Accalia slowly made her way to art class which she enjoyed very much. Class had started but there was no sign of the new boy. 20 minutes in and the class room door slowly opened and slowly slouched the new boy made his way to is seat.

"Where have you been Ryan?" boomed the teacher.

"No where" Ryan replied siting down in his seat.

It was well into half the lesson and everything seemed to be going well everyone was painting their own thing until Ryan pulled out some scissors and was aiming them at another class mate most of the class had backed up into the other half of the class room. Accalia knew it was up to her to safe the class mates life from Ryan she sprinted up to Ryan and swung the scissors out of his hands knocking her in the side in the process. Ryan quickly sprinted out of the class room followed by Accalia.

Accalia had ran all the way out side of school and down to the docks she quickly untied the rope and headed out to Mako island. From the docks Evie's farther had just fished putting away the fish he saw the boat flouting out to sea.

Accalia had finally made it to Mako where she decided to search for the ancient cave

At Evie's house Evie was finishing her home work for the day she was worrying about Accalia. She; Zac and cam had over heard about the accident the had taken place at school and wondered if Accalia was all right she did not want to find her again in case she would make her run away again. Suddenly Evie's dad came in through the front door looking frightened.

"Are you ok?" asked Evie.

"No" Evie's dad replied. "I just saw a girl flouting out to sea on a stole boat" He added.

Evie quickly got up and ran to find Mimmi, Serena and Ondina.

At Mako island Accalia had found the cave and slowly walked towards it the cave had still not changed Accalia fell to the floor from the lost of blood.

Evie arrived at Rita's and found Serena and Ondina making potions she quickly explained the situation and the quickly swan of to Mako. One arriving at Mako they found the cave and ran of in to the darkness. It was becoming dark and the moon was rising. Evie, Serena and Ondina spotted Accalia on the floor and quickly ran over to her. Evie and Serena crouched down and tried to shake her awake Accalia did not respond. The moon now had reached the top of starry night sky and illuminated the cave and the Celtic symbols glowed alive healing Accalia wound. The other three girls where startled and confused all of a sudden Accalia yellow eyes opened she was awake and breathing fast...

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
